


We Found Love In A Strange Place a Rick And Daryl Story

by Darkangel9009



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel9009/pseuds/Darkangel9009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cold and stormy night and Rick Grimes was huddle by a small fire. While the others where sound a sleep he was awake thinking about what was wrong in his life. Daryl Dixon lay awake too just looking up at the sky wondering what their fearless leader had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Storm

The rain poured down on the small farm house Rick Grimes fearless leader of the group lay awake on the ground. Wondering what to his next move will be as he looked among his group the group he now called his family. Rick drew out a small breath as he figured sleep would be next to impossible he stood up and went over to his small fire and throw some dirt on it to snuff it out. He walked over to the door of the small farm house and was about to open it when he heard his name being called. "Rick" Daryl said in his deep southern accent his voice a bit crackly from his mouth being dry. "Yea Daryl?" Rick said turning around to look at him. "Where Ya Going?" Daryl said sitting up and looking at rick. "No where just out for a walk." "Shouldn't be out there alone" Daryl said in a warning tone. "Yea I know I can't sleep Daryl just need some fresh air or something."

"Want some company?" Daryl stood up and head over to Rick. Rick shrugs his shoulders "its up to you really" Rick replies. "MhM that's what I want to do" Daryl said with a small nod of his head. "Alright then this way I guess" Rick opens the door as Daryl grabs his crossbow and slings it over his shoulder. The two men leave silently as the head into the woods "quiet night to night" Rick finally breaks the silence between them "Mhmm very" Daryl said quietly back. "Maybe too quiet for today's world but at least it gives us some time off to relax" Rick tries to keep up the conversation. "Yea it does feel nice not having to deal with these living dead pricks" Daryl agrees. There is more silence between the two men as they kept moving forward. Just then a walker comes into view "I got this Rick" Daryl whispers raising his crossbow and taking aim on the walker. He hits the walker right between the eyes Rick claps his hands "well done Daryl" Rick said with a small laugh. Daryl takes a bow and then looks at Rick something was string in his head but he was sure what it was he rode it off as just excitement of the time off they have been giving, but it couldn't be that they have had short breaks like this before and nothing like this has ever happened. It only happened when him and Rick where alone together his heart starts racing along with his mind.

It was like he couldn't contain him self he leans over and gives Rick a peck on the cheek. "Oh shit" Daryl's cheeks flush red realizing what he had just did waiting for Rick to punch him or even worse kill him. Killing him might be the best thing Rick could do to him considering this is the worst things he could have done right now he didn't even know what came over him as Rick moved in closer to Daryl. "R-R-Rick I am s-s-so sorry I-I-I d-d-didn't mean too" Daryl tries to stammer out but it was to late Ricks lips where already on his own. When the pulled apart Daryl's eyes shot from Rick to the ground back to Rick. "Daryl I think we need to talk" Rick said with a smile. "I don't understand" Daryl said his voice a near whisper. 'Don't try to Daryl I have been wanting to do that for so long now you have no idea how glad I am that you made the first move" Rick reaches for Daryl's cheek stroking it gently.

"You wanted me to make the first move... first move for what?" Daryl's melts when Ricks rough hand stroke his scruffy cheek. " For this" Rick said kissing him again warping him in a tight hug. They break their kiss again and this time Daryl locks eyes on Ricks "I think I am falling for you Daryl .." Rick said shyly as Daryl nods his head "I think I am falling for you too Rick" Daryl admits. "So now what Rick?" Daryl said trying to figure out what all this means. "What do you mean what now we try to make this work" Rick said with a smile. "Our relationship" Rick said again looking into Daryl's eyes "I want you I want you to be my lover" Daryl blurts out with out control. "Well that's what I want Daryl I want to be with you but for now we are going to have to keep it secret I don't know how the others will take us being together I would like to introduce it slowly understand?" "Yea besides I wanna take it slow with you Rick I never had a relationship before and I don't know what to expect" Daryl said holding out his hand for Rick to take. "So we are agreed to keep this hush hush" Rick said with a nod and wink "yes we are" Daryl said as they head back to the farm house.


	2. A secret love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ricks new found love with Daryl and Daryl's new found joy in life makes for a griping tale of what happens next in their new found love but who is watching them in the woods that may cause them an issue later on down the road

Rick and Daryl made their way back inside the small farm house. "Well I had a great walk thanks Daryl for coming with me" Rick said sweetly winking at Daryl. "Yea it was Rick I had fun need to do it again sometime" Daryl said winking back. "Sounds like a really good plan when will you be going hunting again?" "I don't know some time very soon we are almost out of food" Daryl shrugged his shoulders. Daryl walked back to his spot on the floor he couldn't get rid of his shitty smile as he laid back down wishing Rick was cuddled next to him. Daryl look back up at the through the slats of the old fram house. "Damn I wish I could sleep" Daryl sighed as he rummaged in his pocket pulling out one of his smokes and lighting it as he drew in a deep drag blowing out a could of smoke. Rick tucked Carl in his sleeping back pecking the top of Carls head along with the sleeping Judy next to him.

"God I love these children of mine" he said to him self wondering if Carl would understand his new found love for Daryl or would he judge him and hate him if he said anything. He then laid down sighing wishing he was cuddling into Daryl's strong arms. The next morning Daryl say up everyone was still asleep he stood up and wander over to where Rick was. "Morning sunshine"Daryl said with a chuckle and wink. "Morning sleeply head" Rick replied "who you calling a sleepy head I didn't sleep a wink last night care to come out for a hunt with me?" "Sure Daryl sounds interesting he said standing up walking over to see if Carl and Judy where still sleeping. "Good" he said "they are still asleep" which meant to Rick he wouldn't have to explain to Carl what he was doing. Rick wasn't ready for Carl to know about him a Daryl.

"You ready Rick?" Daryl whispers noding his head to the door. "Yea I am ready just wanted to check on my kids" "how are they doing?" Daryl asked gently. "They are doing great thanks for asking Daryl" Rick said with a small smile. They head out into the woods again walking to the same spot where they kissed. Daryl stops and looks around the spot "what a romantic spot huh?" Daryl teased. "Yea it is" Rick blushed. Daryl moved closer to Rick "some ones blushing" Daryl teased pressing his lips to Ricks kissing him deeply. Rick kissed him back pressing him against a tree holding him there tightly. Daryl let out a low groan from deep with in his chest "damn it Grimes I love you so much" Daryl said in a low graspy tone. "Shhh baby I love you more just shhh and let me kiss you" Rick whispered softly in his secret lover. Daryl got quiet and let Rick kiss him as he softly stroked Ricks greasy hair.

Just then they heard a snap of tree branch "where did that come from" Rick shot up from Daryl's neck "sounded like over that way"Daryl pointed further off into the woods. "Should we go investage the noise?" "Not at the moment lover boy it's most likely a walker" Daryl said not wanting their special moment to end. Little did they know is that not to far off watching them was Carol the woman that had fallen for Daryl back at the prison. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Wow" is all she thought when she seen it the fact Daryl didn't seem like the type to be with another man but it made her wonder if that was the reason why he never too her hints of flirting with him seriously. She didn't know how to feel she felt some what hurt by the fact he rejected her for Rick but also felt like them two where meant to be together she need a walk to try to clam her self down before she said or did something she would regret. Rick slid his hands gently over the contours of Daryl's strong arms and chest. "Damn baby your so strong I love it when you hold me close to you it makes me feel safe" Rick said kissing Daryl loving on the lips.

"Damn Grimes I love holding you it just feels so right" Daryl said kissing Rick back his hands dancing across the buttons on Ricks shirt. Rick shudder at Daryl's gentle touch it felt so good he couldn't help him self his body recacted to his touch. "Damn Dixon the things you do to me" Rick said stoking Daryl's cheek with his thumb. "Oh really what kind of things baby." Rick bit his lower lip unsure how to answer him. "What's wrong baby?" Daryl asked brushing some of Ricks hair off to the side looking him deep in his eyes. Rick blushed and looked down he couldn't possiably tell Daryl what was storing in his pants. "Rick baby you know you can tell me anything right?" Daryl's eyes full of worry for his lover. "Daryl you do stuff to me reall stuff you know" Rick said look down at his jeans that now have a lump in them.

"Ah you mean this?" Daryl said stroking Ricks harden lenght through his jeans. Rick threw his head back a low growl ecsping his lips. Daryl grinned as his lover was enjoying the touch. Another snap of a stick and Darly let go of Rick and grabbing his cross bow. "Who's out there?" Daryl yelled knowing the difference between a walker and a human foot step. "You have three seconds to come out or I am coming in after you" Daryl told the unknown person in the bush. "It won't be pretty if I come after you this is the last warning" Daryl said taking a step forward as the small grey haired women walked out of the bush. "Ah shit Carol how long have you been there?" "Long enough" Carol whisperered "do do the others know Carl? Carol voice sounding between anger and confusion. "No one knows we aren't ready for this to be out so please Carol I am counting on you not to say anything to any one" Rick pleased with her. Carols eyes met Ricks she shakes her head "I don't know how to answer this please don't ask me to lie to everyone Carol said gently to both of them.


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and rick both have this strange dream they are both running from this mystery person whom they both assume is carol but what they don't know is what they are really running from is their selves from what they truly are by keeping their love hidden from everyone

The nights grew longer each night Rick Daryl and the group stayed in the little barn. Daryl longed to be warped in his lovers arms and rest his head on his chest, but no one can know about him and Rick. Daryl sighed as he tossed and turned for half the night and the other half staring up at the ceiling. He was tried he knew his body ached from it he finally gave in to his body's wishes and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes and it was day time the sun wasn't shining but he could tell it was day time. He was outside the farm house out in the woods on a hunt when he heard a twig snap he turned to see a hooded figure. It raised it's hand at him which looked like a gun Daryl took off running.

He had noticed he didn't have a weapon he kept running till he couldn't run no more. He felt his knees go weak and he fell down to the ground. The thing that was chasing him caught up as it approached Daryl noticed it had a weapon that's when Daryl woke up. He was back in the farm house he looked around and his group was there. Damn it must have been a dream Daryl sighed in relief. What the hell kind of dream was that he's only had night mares about his father. Daryl's father was an ass use to beat him and his brother but that's not where it stopped. No not for Daryl even in his dreams his dad was beating him. "Wow what the fuck" Daryl said standing up his whole body hurting and it felt like he was actually running for hours. He found Rick he was laying on his side. He was bumbling something in his sleep it didn't sound pleasant for Rick.

Daryl took his toe of his shoe and tapped Rick in the side "Rick wake up" Rick stirs "hey Daryl" Rick said looking up at Daryl. "You where dreaming" Daryl said looking down at Rick a worried look appearing on his face. "Yea it was a night mare" Rick said with sigh "you too" Daryl looked at his lover. "What do you mean by that?" Rick asked cocking his head to the side. "I had a night mare about a good figure chasing me.... You?" "Well that's weird I had that very same night mare" Rick said with a sigh. "You think it means something?" Daryl's eyes on Ricks. "Could be maybe the hood figure is Carol she did see us kissing she the only one who knows about us." Daryl nods his head "maybe maybe we should tell the others about us before the rest of them catch us and find out the hard way" Daryl's frowned knowing that it might not go well for them. "Maybe we should Daryl it might be best we can't hide this I miss you like crazy when your not by me." Daryl smiled "do you think they will be okay with this?" Daryl's voice had a hint of excitement. "I don't know but if this keeps giving us night mares we won't be rested enough to keep moving once the rest of he group is rested" Rick said gently. Daryl tries to swallow but his mouth is so dry there's nothing to swallow "I am ready when you are" Daryl stammers out.

Rick leans up stroking his cheek "it will be okay Daryl even if we have to be on our own we will at least be together." Daryl looks down at him "you are saying leave the group if they don't accept us the way we are?" Daryl said shocked. "Yea that what I am saying Daryl I am in love with you and I don't want people to stand in my way to happiness" Rick said his eyes not leaving Daryl's. "You love me?" Daryl's eyes widen he's not used to them words the 3 letter words he's longed to hear but never did. What do I say back was playing on the back of his mind. "I love you too" Daryl finally stammers out. "Do you really mean that Daryl?" Rick said noticing Daryl's uneasiness. "Yea yea I do" Daryl said with more confidence. Rick smiled as he stood up he leans in close to Daryl's face "good because I am going to make sure we tell the others today" Rick gently and quickly places a small kiss on Daryl's forehead.


	4. Tell All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl decide to tell everyone about their relationship

Rick was coming back from a long day of farming. Daryl was coming in from a long hard day outside of the prison walls hunting and gathering food. Since they both deiced to wait till the whole group was together to tell the others about their relationship which would be at dinner, they deiced to go about there usual days. Beth had Judy down for a nap when the two men came in from their daily jobs. "Hey Mr. Dixon, Hey Mr. Grimes" Beth said in her chirpy young voice as she hugged both men of whom she consider not just her friends but her family as well. "Why Hello Beth hows is Judy and we also went over this please call me Rick" Rick said with a encouraging smile. "Yea same goes for me Beth you can call me Daryl I am not much for formality any way" Daryl grumbled as he walked past the young blond. 

"Um okay" Beth said confused as she watched Daryl leave "Oh by the way Carol said dinner was done and that I was to gather everyone one to the table." "Thanks Beth" Rick said giving Beth one more big hug and turning to go to the kitchen. He was nervous about what to tell the others, but he knew that he had to do it because if they just found out the hard way they would be hurt and crushed maybe even mad enough to ask them to leave and never come back. He sighed once he enter the kitchen and seen every one sitting around the table. Hershel was saying his normal pray before they ate and once he said Amen every one began to eat. After dinner Rick stood up "can I please have your attention please everyone." Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at Rick. Rick took a deep breath and looked at everyone he let his breath out when he didn't see Daryl any where.

"Umm never mind guys I forgot what I was going to say after all" and Rick stalled out of the kitchen. He came to find Daryl sitting with his head hung between his knees shaking and sobbing. "Daryl babe whats wrong?" Rick asked kneeling in front of Daryl placing both hands on Daryl's shoulders. "I couldn't do it I couldn't come down and face them to tell them about us I freaked out I am sorry Rick." Rick sighed again "you know at some point we got to tell them or they will be mad if they find out the hard way." Daryl took a deep breath and looked at Rick "Yea I know" is all he could say. "I know you don't care what the others think about you so why is this bugging you so much?" Rick asked. "I may not care what they think or say about me but I do care what they will think or say about you" Daryl shouted then covered his mouth because he didn't mean to shout at Rick. "Daryl if I cared do you really think I would be with you?" Rick looked at Daryl waiting for him to answer. "Well I guess not" Daryl said after a while of quite between them. "You see Daryl I really don't care about what the others say I just want to be with you."

As soon as Rick said that his son Carl was coming around down the hall to them. Carl stopped dead in his tracks when he heard his fathers voice but didn't know of whom he was talking to. He peaked around the wall of the cell and saw that his father was kneeling in front of Daryl "Um... dad?" Carl said in a whispered voice. "Carl! Oh? Umm... Hey there whats wrong?" "did you just say that you only want to be with Daryl?" Carl asked gently. Rick dropped his gaze down to the floor he didn't know how to answer his son who's gaze was burning through him. "You heard your father right boy" Daryl strong Southern accent boomed as he spoke answering the young boys question.

"But but how can this be? Carl was in shock his voice broke with fear. "Don't worry about that right now Carl we will explain when you are older right now just try to deal with everything the best you can and also we haven't quiet told the others so can you please keep this to your self?" Carl didn't speak he just nodded his head yes and slowly walked out of the cell leaving Daryl and his father a lone again. "Wow that was kind of not what I expected right now I was kind of hoping to talk to him on my own time" Rick sighed. "Yea I know it would have been easier for you to have this kind of talk with him a lone try and make him understand things better and explain what he don't in his words" Daryl still didn't look at Rick. "Come on Daryl look at me" Rick smiled as he placed his finger under Daryl's chin making Daryl look at him. Daryl's eyes burned into his lovers "How are the others going to take this when your own son didn't take the news well at all?" Daryl tears slowly made their way from his eyes. "hey don't cry babe he's a kid he don't know any better like I said I will have a sit down talk with him but right now let him try to take this in him self." 

The next day was more of the same work, clean, stand watch, and cook meals. Today Daryl bagged a big buck which the group was thankful for as they ate it slowly trying to saver the taste. Deer might as well be a rarity now and days because of the walkers eating them, so that made them hard to find, but not for Daryl he would bag some once in a great while as a treat for his newly founded family. Rick had just finished his plate as he looked around at the table everyone was there including Daryl. " _Now would be the best time to get this over with"_ Rick thought to him self as he rose out of his seat. "Okay all can I have your attention I just now remembered what I was going to say." Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at Rick Daryl included wondering what their leader had to say.

"Well Umm... you see this is kind of hard for me to explain but well here it goes." Rick paused and looked at his group the group he now called his family the group in which he loved and would do anything to keep them safe. "Me and Dar.." Rick was about to say Daryl's name when he was cut off. "Me and Rick are seeing each other" Daryl said as quick a possible. Everyone stopped and stared at the man who had just spoke. "What does this mean?" Hershel asked gently looking from Daryl to Rick back to Daryl. "it means I am in love with Rick." "well its about time you guys admitted to your feelings for each other" Beth said with a beaming smile. "What will you say to Judy when she is older what about Carl?" Hershel cut Beth off. "Carl kind of already knows just got to explain things better to him Judy I have some time to think about what to say to her." The group didn't seem to be rejecting them being together as they where all smiles and hugs when dinner was done.

   


	5. A Big Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is out on one of his many life threatening runs that's when he finds the perfect gift for his lover Rick.

     "Don't go please D I need you here" Rick begged a busy Daryl trying to convince him to stay back. "You know that I have to baby because I am the only one that knows how to do it." "Besides I am not going out there a lone its me, Tara, and Maggie." "All the women huh what are you trying to say here D?" Rick joked "Yea but they are all pretty bad ass women so its okay but you know I only got eyes for you baby" Daryl teased back. "That is very true deary and you always know what to say to me" Rick smiled. Daryl nods his head "you know I couldn't go on with out you I love you way to much." "I love you to now like I said please be careful and come back to me in one piece." 

     "Don't worry about me Rick I will come back you should know me by now." "Yea Mr.Ants in the pants" Rick said with a chuckle pecking Daryl's forehead "I love you Daryl." "I love you too give Carl and Lil ass kicker a hug and kiss for me tell them I will be home soon." "Will do Daryl take care of your self baby talk to you when you get back." Daryl smiles and shake his head since when has Rick become such a worry wart he wondered to him self as he climbed into the truck and started it up. Before he could pull away Carl stopped him. "Whats up Carl?" "Daryl if you find any comic books out there can you please pick some up for me?" Daryl smiles damn this kid and his comic books hes always asking about them he laughed "sure kiddo what are you looking for?" Carl Hands him a paper with some comics book titles listed on it.

     Daryl smiles again "some of these are going to be hard to find kid but I will do my best for ya alright?" Carl nods his head "thanks da... Daryl." "Da..Daryl huh?" Daryl caught Carl trying to call him dad and it would be strange at first but he thinks he can get used to it. He would have to get used to it at some point he thought only because of what he was going to do. "Well kiddo I see ya later alright?" Carl nods "alright." "See ya later" Daryl said pulling off toward town. Daryl goes in and out of the store at first he was only looking for comic books for Carl and food for everyone, but something else caught his eye. He walked over to a glass case that had what ever was left of men's jewelry and seen a really nice ring that he knew Rick would love. He stood there and looked for moment wondering if he really should get the ring for Rick.

     Would he even say yes to a funny little marge proposal. If he loves me I think he would want this just as much as he did. He smashes the glass and picks up the ring looking at it for a bit. _"Fuck it why not give it a try whats the worst that can happen?"_ He took the ring and went out with the others. "Hey guys you get everything we had on our list?" Daryl asked the others looking to make sure that they are all together. The whole group said yes and they started to head back to their cars. Daryl climbs into the front of the '04 Dodge truck. He smiled knowing not only did he get the complete list of comic books on Carl's list he also got something for the love of his life. 

     When they get back Carl runs up and hugs him "I am so glad your back" Carl said happily. "Yep and I got you something" Daryl said handing him the small stack of comics that he had found. As Carl was about to run off happily "hey Carl umm wheres your father at?" Carl smiled at him and points to the guard tower. "Thanks kiddo" Daryl smiled and sprints over to the tower. "Knock knock" He said before walking up to him. "Haha funny Mr.Ants in the pants how was your trip?" "Very good got Carl some of his comic books you know how badly the boy bugs ya for them." "I also got you a little something but it will have to wait till I am ready to give it to you."   


End file.
